


Welcome to the Family

by Zeniyx



Series: satogou week 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hand Feeding, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, flustered Ash, flustered Gou, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx
Summary: “It’s like we’re undercover spies with a forbidden love between us,” Ash chuckled. Gou let out a snort.“Yeah, like one of those assassins and prince stories,” Gou said with a smile. Ash just laughed and went along with him.“Oh won’t you please end my misery of being in this boring old palace my dear arch nemesis,” Ash exclaimed dramatically. Gou shook his head but had a fond gaze in his eyes.“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”“Why not? Isn’t that like, part of your job?” Ash blinked, gazing at him with a look Gou can’t quite decipher.“Well, you see my prince,” Gou began slowly, averting his gaze as if the scenario is actually happening and they’re not just reciting some cliche love confessions. He then went to grab Ash’s hand and got on one knee. “it’s because I’ve fallen in love with you.” He said as he placed a kiss on Ash’s hand.~or, Ash takes Gou to Alola again and they declare themselves as boyfriends to Ash's second family
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: satogou week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> for satogou week hosted by raisfang on instagram!
> 
> day 3: freestyle

Currently flying Arceus knows how high up in the sky, Gou leaned back and relaxed into the rare quiet atmosphere in the plane. He sighed, mentally preparing himself for the worst once they landed in Alola. He really shouldn’t have to worry about _anything_ . And as Ash had said, Burnet and Kukui already accepted him into the family already. But being accepted as Ash’s _friend_ and being accepted as Ash’s _boyfriend_ were two completely different things. In which Gou had to pounder, _what if_ , let’s say, they _didn’t_ accept him? _What if_ they tell him that Ash could’ve settled for someone better than him? _What if-_

“You’re thinking too loud.” Gou flinched. Apparently Ash had been awake for a while now and is now narrowing his eyes towards him. Gou sighed again and Ash took this as a chance to grab Gou’s hand and hold it with his own. “You do know you have nothing to worry about, right? You practically family…” Ash trailed off as he was now distracted with rubbing comforting circles on Gou’s hand. Gou hesitated for a moment before answering.

“I know. It’s just that what if they don’t actually accept us as us? What if they didn’t actually like me the last time we visited?? What if-” Ash cut off Gou before he could ramble on more. 

“Babe,” Gou flushed. Despite having been dating for almost half a year now, there were always these little butterflies fluttering around in his stomach whenever Ash used a pet name for him. “It’s going to be okay. And even if it isn’t, I’m going to be right here with you.” With that said, Ash leaned over and pressed a kiss to Gou’s cheek. Gou hummed and leaned into the touch, letting his shoulders go lax. Ash’s words of reassurement pushing away the rest of his doubts. Because he was going to be right there with him, every step of the way. 

With Ash’s hand still in his, Gou squeezed back a silent ‘thank you.’ 

~

Once the two landed, they were immediately greeted by professor Kukui, just like the first time when they were here. Gou’s insides warmed as he recounted how fun his first visit was. Professor Kukui drove them to the little beach house near the shore. On the way there, Gou felt Ash dozing off and eventually leaning his head on his shoulder as a pillow. Gou tried, but failed to hold down the blush forming on his cheeks but Ash’s sudden domestic act. He looked out the window, distracting himself by thinking how this day will go. Should they try and get the others to say something about them first and then just come out and say, “yes we’re together. You’re exactly right.” Or should they drop subtle hints and then annonce it at dinner? Hmmm… Gou pondered this as they pulled up to the house. Smiling to himself, Gou made a mental note to tell Ash about the latter option later. 

Ash stirred beside him and Gou couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend as he rubbed his eyes, looking adorable. He couldn’t relish in the moment though as the sound of Kukui’s keys jingles and snapped him out of his trance. They then quickly made their way into the house only to be gang hugged by Ash’s alola pokemon. 

“Hey guys! I know you’re all happy to see us but we kinda can't breathe right now?” Ash told them between puffs of breath. That got them to let go and take a step back.

After Ash got some quality time with his pokemon, Gou pulled Ash aside and told him about his plan. Needless to say it only made Ash even _more_ excited about their temporary stay here. 

“It’s like we’re undercover with a forbidden love between us,” Ash chuckled. Gou let out a snort. 

“Yeah, like one of those assassins and prince stories,” Gou said with a smile. Ash just laughed and went along with him.

“Oh won’t you please end my misery of being in this boring old palace my dear arch nemesis,” Ash exclaimed dramatically. Gou shook his head but had a fond gaze in his eyes.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Why not? Isn’t that like, part of your job?” Ash blinked, gazing at him with a look Gou can’t quite decipher.

“Well, you see my prince,” Gou began slowly, averting his gaze as if the scenario is actually happening and they’re not just reciting some cliche love confessions. He then went to grab Ash’s hand and got on one knee. “it’s because I’ve fallen in love with you.” He said as he placed a kiss on Ash’s hand. 

The two failed to see professor Kukui smiling at them around the corner, sipping on his coffee, too wrapped up in their own little bubble.

~

It’s the next day and Ash and Gou are spending their afternoon at Mallow’s restaurant. They ordered two of Mallow’s specials for the day and Gou had never felt so relaxed; sipping on his strawberry smoothie as he listened to Ash talk about his new training tactics. By the time their meals came, Gou gave Ash a signal; and hence began their plan for the day. 

“Ow- Ow, owwww,” Gou pretended to hurt his hand, whining and complaining to Ash about not being able to move it now and trying his hardest to make it seem believable. Ash just sighed at him all the while having an amused grin on his face. Gou flushed, no doubt the idiot liked how he got to baby him in front of all the customers still in the shop, and, hopefully, Mallow too. 

The Kantonians have lapsed back into a comfortable silence - with Ash occasionally feeding Gou his food and talking about whatever came to his mind. At this point in their relationship, Gou just sat there in silence, knowing better than to interrupt when his boyfriend looked so happy like this. The atmosphere between the two right now couldn’t be more calm. An outsider can clearly see they’re on a date, with the fond gazes and gestures they’re both doing. Ash was in the middle of feeding Gou his last bite when Mallow decided to walk over to them.

“Hey guys! Enjoying your meal?” Mallow smiled at them, noting the slight blush on both of the boys cheeks when Ash hurriedly pulled his hand away from feeding Gou. Gou looked like he was about to combust with embarrassment from getting interrupted doing something so intimate; and doesn’t seem like he could talk right now. So Ash answered for both of them.

“Y-yeah the food’s great!” Ash responded while finding Gou’s hand underneath the table and giving him a reassuring squeeze. He felt a squeeze back. “As expected from the future world chef.” Ash praised with a smile. Mallow chuckled at the compliment. 

“Why thank you Ash,” the green haired girl paused for a moment, wondering if she should say something about their intertwined hands. That’s right Ash, you ain’t slick. The doorbell to the restaurant just rang, which meant that Mallow had to get back to the kitchen. She said her goodbyes to the two boys and left. 

Ash looked over at Gou telling him that the coast was clear now. Gou just let out a relieved sigh and leaned into Ash’s shoulder, saying how that was the most embarrassing moment of his entire life. The other boy just chuckled, and agreed. Because, yeah it was embarrassing, but it was all a part of their plan.

~

“Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!” Ash shouted out after having Pikachu use a quick attack to get closer to the opposing Turtonator. Pikachu complied quickly, jumping into the air and releasing a series of electrical current from his cheeks and using thunderbolt on Turtonator. 

“Turtonator, dodge i-” Kiawe’s command came too late. Pikachu’s thunderbolt struck, leaving Ash as the victor. Ash cheered and hi-fived Pikachu on his tail. Kiawe dipped his head and smiled, recalling Turtonator in his pokeball. Gou, who was watching the battle the whole time also came over to congratulate Ash on yet another victory with a hi-five. Ash hi-fived Gou back but just as Gou was about to pull his hand away, the boy with the cap intertwined their fingers and hugged the flustered boy; all the while also whispering ‘thank you’ to him.

The hug lasted longer than necessary. When they came to, Kiawe was nowhere to be found. Turns out the fiery boy didn’t want to interrupt them so just left to find someone else to challenge. Ash turned to Gou with a sigh, about to say something about how this one didn’t go according to plan, but Gou beat him to it.

“Well that didn’t work out now did it?” Gou pouted, still kinda mad at Ash for not warning him about the hug beforehand. 

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Ash chuckled. “But now that we’re alone.. I can hug you as much as I want!” The Pallet town native declared as he pulled his boyfriend in for a bone-crushing hug. Gou just gave him a fond smile and melted into the hug. 

~

It’s later in the day when the two boys found themself sitting ducks while Lana performed her latest tricks with Primarina. They’re amazing, don’t get them wrong-but they've been sitting on the beach for half an hour already. Lana, seeing this swiftly and sneakily formed a plan and told Primarina about it.

“And for my next trick, I will need two assistants from the audience.” Lana said with a smirk forming on her face. “You two! Please come onto the stage.” Ash and Gou looked at each other and shrugged. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? 

It was worse than they thought. 

For starters, Lana had told Primarina to place them into one of her bubbles. It was going smoothly at first, but then the bubble started to become unstable - leaving Ash and Gou to clung onto each other for support. And to make matters worse, they were floating 5 feet off the ground.

The two were too busy trying not to fall out of the bubble to notice how Lana was just smiling at them. They also failed to notice how the bubble Primarina made was in the shape of a heart. 

~

Gou’s insides churned as they ate dinner with Ash’s Alolan family. It’s been so long since they’ve been here and Gou can’t help but wonder if anyone would notice anything that’s _changed_ between him and Ash. It wasn’t like they didn’t want to tell them, they do. But apparently leaving subtle hints that they’re dating now either didn’t work or the fact that it was _too_ subtle. Just then, Ash cleared his throat next to him, preparing to tell everyone the big news. Though before Ash said anything, he reached for Gou’s hand under the table. Gou tried, but failed to hide his blush quick enough that it _definitely_ didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I just wanted to say,” Ash started, then paused for dramatic effect. Gou chuckled beside him. “that Gou is _officially_ a part of the family.” 

Silence.

“What are you talking about? I already see him as my son. Of course he’s a part of the family.” It was Brunet who broke the ice. Murmurs of agreement rumbled throughout the table. Gou’s insides suddenly felt like jelly. How can they not tell them now? Especially since Ash’s second family **already** considered him _family_? 

‘ _It’s now or never, Gou_ ’ Gou felt Ash’s hand squeeze his comfortingly, something like ‘told you’ threatening to come out of Ash’s mouth. But Gou already knew that. So, with one last glance at Ash and everyone else who was at the table, Gou confessed what he and Ash had been here to confess in the first place.

“Well... How would you feel about having me as your future son-in-law?”

It took longer than Gou thought for everyone to process what he just said. Then, as quickly as the silence had started, cheers and laughter and “congratulation!!” rang out from everyone. 

Gou just sighed a breath of relief and leaned into Ash, still holding his hand. 

“Told you you had nothing to worry about.” Ash smirked towards Gou, whose stomach had turned into slush as he relished in the chaos and supporting words being said to them. Gou smiled. The future is still uncertain, but if Ash is with him every step of the way, he knows it’ll be a bright future; for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic thought/planned out for a while now so it would be greatly appreciated if you guys could share it :D 
> 
> (it was supposed to be posted on November 24 but shhh it's still the 24th for some places)


End file.
